


Волчьи страдания-2

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: Волчьи страдания-2Автор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Канон: русские народные сказкиРазмер: драббл, 580 словПейринг/Персонажи: Кощей/Иван, ВолкКатегория: слэшЖанр: пьеса, стёб, PWPРейтинг: NC-17Краткое содержание: Иван проебал иглу с Кощеевой смертью... и был за то наказан препохабноПримечание: сиквел к командному драбблу низкого рейтинга «Волчьи страдания»Использованы цитаты из «Частушек» группы «Сектор Газа»Предупреждение: нон-кон, обсценная лексика, спойлер!Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетияДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Волчьи страдания-2"
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка RNC17





	Волчьи страдания-2

Волк _(остановившись перед окованной железом дверью, говорит с явным облегчением):_ Всё, Иван, мне в Кощеевы хоромы ходу нету, теперь тебе самому справляться придётся.

Иван _(храбрясь, медленно и неохотно сползает со спины Волка):_ Справлюсь.

Волк _(с некоторым беспокойством):_ Яйцо не потерял?

Иван _(похлопав себя по карману штанов, горделиво):_ Вот оно, родимое!

Волк _(с досадой):_ Не разбей раньше времени, горе! Ну, чего встал? Иди, срази супостата. Ты ж этого хотел?

Иван _(нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу):_ А ты тут будешь?

Волк _(с глубоким вздохом родителя, впервые оставляющего отпрыска в детском саду):_ Конечно. Я вот, буду в щёлочку смотреть. Только не подкачай. Помни, чему я тебя учил. Благословляю. Иди уже!

_(Иван робко тянет на себя тяжёлую дверь и протискивается в Кощеевы хоромы. Волк, выждав полминуты, подходит, с любопытством и невольным нехорошим предчувствием заглядывает в щель)._

Иван _(на миг испуганно оглянувшись и успокоившись при виде Волка, орет бодро и зычно):_ Чего тут тьма-то такая? Нихера ж не видно… Ну ладно! Эй, Кощей, выходи, прими свою смертушку! 

_(Тишина)._

Иван _(совсем расхрабрившись):_ Из-за леса выезжает конная милиция! Становитесь, девки, раком, будет репетиция!

Волк _(в некотором офигении):_ Этому я его не учил…

_(Внезапно повсюду вспыхивает яркий свет, посреди пустой мраморной залы материализуется огромный железный трон. На троне восседает Кощей, очень высокий, худой, в роскошных одеждах)._

Кощей _(скучающим тоном):_ Кто тут блажит с утра пораньше?

Иван _(проморгавшись от света, с вызовом):_ Ну, я! Прими свою смерть как подобает мужику, нечисть поганая!

Кощей _(почти ласково):_ Это ты, что ли, моя смерть?

Иван _(гордо):_ Я, супостат! Не топтать тебе больше родимой землицы, не застить людям солнце красное!

Волк _(страшным шёпотом из-за двери):_ Яйцо! Хватить звездеть, яйцо доставай!

_(Иван торопливо хлопает себя по карману, извлекает треснувшее яйцо, растерянно вертит его в покрывшихся липкой жижей руках. Волк за дверью испускает глухой страдальческий стон)._

Волк _(отчаянно):_ Ищи иголку, долбоёб! Там она!

Иван _(в полнейшем замешательстве ощупав треснувшую скорлупу):_ Да нету её тут! А это правильное яйцо вообще?

Волк _(хватаясь за голову):_ Яйцо как раз какое надо, а иголку ты проебал!

_(Кощей заливисто, молодо хохочет, откидываясь на троне и держась за бока. Отсмеявшись, щёлкает длинными пальцами, и в них внезапно возникает тонкая игла)._

Иван _(немного придя в себя, мрачно):_ Отдай, супостат…

_(Кощей ещё раз щёлкает пальцами, из воздуха материализуется крохотный золотой ларчик, куда он бережно опускает иглу. Миг — и ларчик уносится прочь. Иван тоскливо провожает его глазами, начиная пятиться к двери)._

Иван _(себе под нос):_ Тогда я пошёл…

Кощей _(ласково):_ Куда это ты собрался, голубок? 

_(Снова щёлкает пальцами, и Иван, будто притянутый невидимой верёвкой, мелкими шажками начинает семенить к трону)._

Иван _(в панике озираясь):_ Ты что же это делаешь, гад?!

Кощей _(совсем уж нежно):_ Пока что я ничего особенного не делаю, но сейчас начну. Ты же сам блажил тут про репетицию. Так что давай, живенько раком загибайся. Руками можешь вот сюда опереться, на подлокотник. А штаны, так и быть, я сам с тебя спущу.

_(Волк за дверью утыкается носом в пол и закрывает уши лапами, чтобы не слышать, как взвизгивает и воет Иван. Кощей, безо всякой жалости воткнувшись тому в зад костяным елдаком, начинает сперва медленно, а потом всё быстрее раскачиваться. Трон тихонько полязгивает в такт)._

Кощей _(весело):_ Я приехала в колхоз имени Мичурина, так и знала — отъебут, словно сердце чуяло!

Волк _(не вытерпев, из-за двери):_ Кощей! Отпусти дурачка, не мучай! Кончай!

_(Кощей с довольным оханьем кончает. Иван быстро уползает прочь на карачках, со всхлипами подтягивая штаны)._

Иван _(плаксиво, выскальзывая за дверь):_ Как я теперь сидеть буду?!

Волк _(со всего размаху огрев его когтистой лапой по затылку):_ Молча! 

_(Из-за двери доносится жизнерадостный хохот Кощея)._

_ЗАНАВЕС_


End file.
